This Little Thing Called Love
by Don'tPassMeByHoran
Summary: "I don't know," Harry paused. "I just felt like I actually had a shot with her." "You still do, mate," Louis pointed out to the doorway with his palm. "Austin bombed the date." " I know. But Liam.." Harry trailed off. "I've just met her. Why am I so torn up about this?" "Love can do crazy things, Harry." "Yeah," he smirked at Louis. "Crazy things."
1. Chapter 1

Ally lost count of how many times her body changed direction.

It was a typical weekday at Sonic Boom; the music store Ally Dawson and her father, Lester, ran. Costumers were rushing through the store, scrambling to get the merchandise they needed, or they were rushing to ask the only employee at the time. Ally.

Her father has been off on his hour and a half lunch break since 11 o'clock; It was 12:45. The short breaks she had, she would take a glimpse of the glass door that was the entrance of the store, to see if her dad was entering or near. This time around, she saw a figure, that wasn't her dad.

It was a male. She could tell by the way his biceps stuck out of his arm. He wore loose khaki pants, that fell over his plain white high-tops. His tight white v-neck showed his body figure. He was mysterious, though. He wore a cap and sunglasses. She could see blond bangs stick out from the bill of his hat.

Ally's anxiety gained strength as the figure neared her. Her palms were getting sweaty, as they were holding onto the edge of the checkout desk. She fought the urge to stutter as the male stopped on the other side of the table.

"May I help you?" She asked casually. Her voice wasn't full, but it wasn't noticeably shaky.

He leaned closer, trying not to make himself heard. "I'm looking for a lad named Austin Moon." He had an obvious Irish accent. Ally had perplexed facial expressions as she tried to understand what he had just asked.

"And who are you?" Her tone showed confusion and nervous. Yet, her eyes showed interrogatory intent.

"That's classified," he stated firmly. "I was told Austin was here. We-" he stuttered,"I need to speak to him."

Ally narrowed her eyes. "So there's _more_ of you?" She asked, escalating her voice as she was getting irritated.

"Yes. There are four other lads waiting outside to speak to him. Now, where is he?" He told her sassily; he sounded like a teacher who was responding to a student who had just smarted off.

"He's bringing me lunch in a few minutes. He's my partner, so we're writing at one," she immediately regretted what she had said.

"That's fifteen minutes away," he complained. "Can we all hide somewhere until he gets here?"  
Ally then began to make false assumptions; assumptions that she had immediately began to wig out over.

"Oh my gosh, you're a fugitive!" Ally stated freaked. "Someone call the police! This guys a fu-" he placed his hands over her lips. He put his index finger to his lips, attempting to shush her.

"Will you shut up?" His accent was thick as he spoke fast. "I am not a fugitive. I just really do not need to be seen," he told her quietly. "Can I please hide somewhere?" He was begging.

The male moved his hand from her mouth. "Go get your _friends_ and I'll put you somewhere," she told him, putting emphasis on friends. He quickly turned on his heel, running out the door.

When he came back in, four other guys were following him. They all were about the same height; the shortest was at least 5'9, and the tallest was around 5'11. Three out four had brown hair; one had a lighter tone of brown and the other two had the same dark shade. She separated those three out by the style of their hair; one had locks of curls held back by a bandana and cap. The other had straight hair that flowed under his hat. The other had shorter hair on the sides, but she could see his bangs hanging out from the bill.

The last one had a darker tone to his skin. His hair was black. The style was similar to the one with the lighter shade of brown. They were all wearing sunglasses.

They followed her up the stairs to the room Austin and she called "the practice room." It contained a grand piano, two electric guitars, and an acoustic one, in which all her best friend claimed, not to mention the fuse ball table. This is the room she and Austin always wrote in. It's where they did their best brainstorming.

"Okay here are the rules; no touching any of the instruments. Don't play fuse ball, or turning on the television. If you're hungry, you can eat something out of the refrigerator," she turned around to walk back to the door. She pulled herself to a halt and turned her neck to face them. "Oh! There's no sunglasses in the store."

She heard a whistle that was held out until the person was out of breath. She angrily shut the door as she was happy to get that obstacle out of the way.

She clenched her fist together as she saw the long line formed at the counter. She tried to put on her best smile to hide all the irritation that was clawing at her insides.

-/-

"Sorry I'm late, Ally. There was a _huge_ line at Mini's," Lester Dawson told his daughter , walking inside. Things had calmed down a little bit, now that people had gone back to their jobs.

_Great timing, dad._ Ally complained inside her head. There was now only ten people, roughly, inside the store. She moved herself away from the counter, looking out the door , checking to see if her best friend was anywhere near.

"Looking for someone?" Her dad asked intently, as he took Ally's previous position.

"Austin was supposed to be bringing me food, he-" she was interrupted by the door swinging open. In came Austin Moon; holding a bag that contained a cheeseburger and fries just for Ally. He had different intentions in mind, as his face showed wonder.

"Trish.. Told me.. There was," he was trying to catch his breath; he had ran the whole way. ''Someone here to talk to me about a tour?" He sounded unclear as he spoke through gasps. Ally's jaw dropped.

"There's some guys upstairs wanting to talk to you," she stated in awe. "They looked young to be any kind of manger. One wasn't even American."

Austin's eyes widened. They urgently walked up the stairs. As Ally began to open the door, the blond male she had talked to earlier had already opened it, causing the piece of glass and wood to slam into Ally's body, her head taking most of the impact. He peeked through the other side of the door.

"I really don't like you," she told him through her clenched teeth.

"Wait a minute," Austin began, "T-they're One Direction!" he exclaimed as they walked through the door. Ally showed confusion as she took another look at the five lads.

"One Direction?" Ally repeated. The shortest one, with dark-brown, straight hair, walked closer to her.

"Yes. And you still have no idea who we are?" He asked. His voice had a higher key. Ally shook her head. The curly haired male joined him. He took grasp of her palm

"Then I must introduce myself," he began smoothly. "I'm Harry Styles," he shook her hand, looking deeply into her dark eyes. Harry's eyes were a beautiful emerald, that seemed to sparkle from the sunlight that was coming from the window.

Ally and Harry kept a ten second gaze, until the straight-haired one budged in, separating their two palms. "And I'm Louis Tomlinson," he spoke cheerfully. The other three guys joined them from behind. He pointed at the blonde, "Niall Horan, Liam Payne, and Zayn Malik." He went down the line, the last one being the darker haired individual.

"Obviously, this is Austin," Ally pointed at Austin. "And I'm Ally Dawson."

"Such a _beautiful_ name," Harry stated. Ally's cheeks warmed up.

"Shut up, Harry," Louis retorted, hitting him in the chest with the back of his hand. "What were we here for? Oh yes, Austin," he began. "How would you and Ally like to join us on our Take Me Home tour?"

**A/N: Twisted. I twisted this up a bit didn't I? Heh-heh, ohh, I'm good!**

**This was so bloody difficult to write. I had to be so, very subtle while writing about the One Direction lads. I had some inconsistent writing styles in this one, but hey! It's still better than the last one right?**

**Oh, and don't worry Nially shippers! This is just the beginning of something beautiful!**

**Also, you may or may not get some Auslly, and maybe some... Hally?**

**Hope you guys like the first chapter of my rewrite! Expect more;) PLEASE REVIEW! You know about me and my reviews.**

**~Kayla**

**_"For I know the plans I have for you, declares The Lord. Plans to prosper you, not to harm you. Plans to give you hope and a future."_**

**_-Jeremiah 29:11_**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! Pleasee keep em coming! **

**Here you have, Chapter 2. Fair warning: It's got some Auslly/Hally/ and cheesy humor. **

**ENJOY.**

_"What were we here for? Oh yes, Austin," he began. "How would you and Ally like to join us on our Take Me Home tour?"_

If you were to look from behind, you could see Austin's cheeks form into a wide grin. His eyes showed excitement and ambition before he ecstatically answered, "Yes!"

"Brilliant!" Louis stated. "We'll have a run through of the show Friday. I guess we'll see you then."

Louis lead the One Direction lads out the door. Ally followed them until Harry stopped at the doorway.

"Ally, can I have your number?" he asked, holding out his phone to Ally. He spoke with a tone that was almost soothing. He had a smirk on his face that showed intent.

She brought her eyes to the floor, biting her lip as she didn't want to show the huge smile that was escaping. She took grasp of Harry's phone, then putting her and Austin's number in his contact list. "I put Austin's in there too, cause you may or may not need it." Harry let out a breathy laugh. "We'll walk you out."

Harry, Ally, then Austin took quick steps down the stairs, catching up with the other lads at the door.

"Harry has our numbers, now. Wasn't sure if you'd need them or not," Ally told them as they were outside.

"Smart one, you are," Louis joked. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Ally replied smiling. "Oh wait!" she exclaimed before they were too far, Harry was the only one who stopped and turned around. "If you need anything you can come see me. I'll send you my address." Harry smiled then nodded in response.

She walked back inside, patiently waiting for them to be out of sight. Once she could no longer see them, she leaped into Austin's grip. Austin let out an exaggerated laugh as he spun the petite brunette around. He lightly kissed her forehead, then gently sat her back to the ground. She kept her arms around his neck.

"I'm so proud of you!" She had a motherly tone. Austin's smile grew wider as so did Ally's.

"I couldn't have done it without you," he told her softly. His voice was shaky whilst he was laughing of joy. He pulled her tightly into his chest, swiftly rocking her back and fourth. "I'm going on tour!" He restated excitedly.

Ally had never felt happier then she had at this point. Her best friend was going on tour. Yet, she slightly fancied the moment Austin and she were having.

She pulled away, just enough to where she could look Austin directly in the eyes. "Let's work on that song," she stated simply. He smiled as she took grasp of his hand, pulling him back up the stairs to the practice room.

-/-

Ally woke up to the sound of knuckles knocking on wood. The sound carried throughout her empty home. _Dad must've already left for work. _

She slipped her house shoes on whilst pulling her night robe over her shoulders. After all, she was _such_ a great multi-tasker. She ran her fingers through her hair; urgently running down the stairs as the door was knocked on once again. "Coming!"

She approached the door, automatically assuming it was Austin. He came often in the mornings, when he actually woke up, to get a taste of Ally's incredible pancakes.

"Austin, I just wok-" she stopped as she opened the door. It wasn't Austin. It was the five guys she had just met yesterday. They had cheeky grins on their faces. "Yes?" she asked, lingering on the "s."

"Good morning, Ally," Louis stated politely. "How has this lovely day been treating you?"

"Spill," she stated firmly. She looked directly at Harry, who had innocence in his eyes but need in the rest of his expressions.

"Well," Harry began, "We had some mishaps with our hotel reservations and.." He trailed off.

"And?"

"We don't have a place to stay," he finished, speeding up his words.

Ally showed sympathy, "Where'd you stay last night?"

"We slept on benches," Zayn replied pitifully.

Ally let out a slight laugh, "You're joking. Don't you have a tour bus?"

"Not yet," Niall added.

"Do you have any of your luggage?"

"It's in the car," Liam said, pointing to the black SUV parked in front of her house.

"You could've easily slept in there."

"Easy for you to say," Niall replied, scanning Ally's small body head to toe.

"Can we just stay with you for the two other nights we're here?" Harry pleaded.

"You're rich. Just book another hotel," Ally stated firmly.

"But you'll be with us until November. Don't you want to get to know us better?" Zayn added, giving Ally a thumbs up as he finished.

"We'll pay you rent," Louis added.

"No. I've got a better idea," Ally replied with a sinister smile. "Go get your luggage, while I go get dressed for work." The boys quickly turned around and began running to the vehicle. "While you're at it, change into something nicer than jeans and a t-shirt." She heard a melody of breathy "okays".

-/-

"You're really making us work?" Louis complained. Ally slapped a sticker that read "Louis" on his chest.

"Yes. Do you want a place to stay?" She asked, scooting over to Niall to do the same to him.

"I don't see why we _have_ to work," Niall whined.

"You don't _have_ to stay at my place," Ally patted a name tag over his mouth, "That ought to shut you up." Ally walked to Harry, "I don't think a tag is necessary for you. Your hair distinguishes your name pretty well."

"She's so sassy," Louis mumbled to Niall. "That irks me." Niall let out noises as he was trying to reply, but he still had the name tag on his mouth. "Take the tape of your mouth." Louis peeled the corner of the small rectangle. Niall was refusing. Louis ripped the rest of the tag off, causing Niall to scream in pain.

"Bloody heck, Lou?" He yelled, rubbing the top of his lip. "I have facial hair."

"You _had_ facial hair," Louis retorted, swaying the name tag back and fourth in his fingers. Ally gave him a high five in acknowledgement for his joke.

"Just don't worry about the name tags. People'll know who you are," Ally admitted. "Rotate in and out between the cash register. And if you have any questions, just ask me."

"And what are you going to do?" Louis asked as the other four spread out.

"I'm going to sit around and chew on the fact that I've gotten five extra hands," Ally stated cooly.

"Why can't I just give you some money?" Louis questioned.

"It's more fun this way," Ally replied. Louis rolled his eyes as they went in opposite direction. Louis went to join the other lads in work. Ally went upstairs to talk to her father. He had been working on ordering new merchandise for the upcoming month.

"Morning dad," Ally stated as she walked in the practice room.

"Morning. Got any plans today?" He replied. He asked this question most mornings.

"Austin and I are grabbing lunch with the One Direction boys later," she told him.

"Are you sure you want to go on tour with Austin and them. That's a long time to be away and you'll be in another country for three months," he looked up from his computer. Ally took a seat beside him.

"I'm positive. I'll get to see new places and I think it'll be fun," she replied firmly. Her dad bit his lip before he replied.

"Just don't get too close to any of the boys. That _includes_ Austin," he demanded. Ally laughed.

"They're actually downstairs," Ally told him. He raised both eyebrows. "I told them they could stay at our place if they work."

"You _invited_ boys to stay at our house?"

"No!" She stated. "No. They had some issues with their hotel. I should probably head down there to make sure they don't break anything."

She quickly left the room. When she looked down from the top of the staircase, the store was flooded with teenage girls. She couldn't see any of the floor. All she saw was heads.

"Ally!" She heard Harry yell from below. "Do you have a rope?"

"Why would I have a rope?" She asked, interrogation in her tone but a slight amount of irritation.

"Just help us!" Liam added. She couldn't see them. _They must be under the stairwell. Duh. _

She quickly went downstairs. Immediately shouting repeatedly at the mob, "We're closed! Leave!" She pushed through the bodies trying to reach the petrified lads. Once she did, she tried her best to forcefully shove all five of them in one blob. "Don't fight me. Do what ever I say, please."

She maneuvered them safely through the mob, leading them up the stairs. They dismissed themselves to the practice room, while Ally shooed the girls away. Once they were all gone, she locked the door, then glided herself against the glass to the floor.

"You handled that well," Harry told her, walking down the steps alone. Ally smiled.

"Three years of Black Friday shopping. That helped a bit," she replied. "That was all my fault. I was oblivious to the fact that would happen. Sorry."

"No worries," he told her smoothly. He reached for her hand to help her off the ground. "Our fans are very good at finding us." He didn't let go.

"I can tell," she let out a breathy laugh. They both kept a small smile, looking into the others eyes. Neither of them had a word to say. Yet, they both felt like they were doing enough with their deep glare into the others pupil.

**A/N: Hally moment number 2 out of 134576532 more. Ha! Well, this was kind of a filler. But I still want some reviews;) **

**Anyways, this was slightly confusing wasn't it? But, it's so hard to write without sapiness or romance in had that Auslly moment at the beginning. That and the end were the two easiest things to write. **

**How do you guys like Hally? I've been thinking about keeping it, but I know a lot of you like Nially. So, just tell me in your reviews. **

**Also, what would you like to see in this story? Review me some! I'd love to know your ideas. Since Ally's actually going on tour with them, I'm gonna need a story plot. **

**Have a great a day. **

**~Kayla **

**_"I can do all things through Him who gives me strength." _**

**_ -Philippians 4:13_**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you noticed, this story has a new name. "This Little Thing Called Love." This isn't really affiliated with my other series. That's why there was an update on Here Comes Forever. Cause I was really wanting to continue with that cause of my "Nially" plan. Spoiler alert: NO Hally in that story. MAYBE this one;) **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING! **

**Warning: Some Hally. Definitely Auslly. And more cheesy dialogue. **

**I now present to you, Chapter 3 of This Little Thing Called Love. **

"Let's head home for the day," Ally told him, releasing her hand quickly. "Everyone's going to think _you_ are here."

"That might be a good idea," Harry replied slowly. They didn't lose the gaze they had; that was until a certain blond came rushing through the door, almost knocking Ally over as he put his arms on her shoulders.

"Ally!" Austin began. "I need to ask you something. " Austin told her urgently. Ally placed her hands on his wrist, then slowly removed them from her shoulder blades.

"What are you going to ask me?" Ally asked, as he wasn't finishing his statement.

"Do you possibly want to go on a.." He trailed off. Ally gave him a stern look. "Date with me tomorrow?"

Ally was taken back by his question. After the disastrous relationship they had tried when they were sixteen, she never expected those words to leave his lips. She didn't know how to respond. She fancied trying the relationship process again with Austin, yet what if this date doesn't work out? How would that affect their careers and most importantly their friendship?

Ally took a millisecond glance at Harry, who was admiring the white tiles on the floor. He was fiddling with his pockets, while rocking heel to toe. _How awkward this must be for him. _

"Uh," Ally took another look at Harry before answering, "Yes. I'll go on a date with you." Her tone showed the opposite of her inner emotions. She spoke firmly; like she had no fear in her. Yet, her insides were fluttering with butterflies. It wasn't the warm fuzzy ones she felt with Harry just moments ago. It was the scared, anxious ones that made her uncomfortable.

"I'll be at your house at seven, _tomorrow_" Austin stated before pulling her into a tight hug. "Thank you. For giving it another try." He spoke with a soothing tone, that calmed a fourth of the butterflies in her stomach. After he let her go, he acknowledged Harry ever so slightly then walked out.

"Sorry," Ally began, looking towards Harry. "That was _really_ unexpected." She let out a breathy laugh.

"No apology needed," Harry told her firmly. "Is something bothering you?" He had taken note of her anxious movements.

"Nothing, it's just," she stopped. Harry looked at her intently. "We tried the whole relationship deal last year. It was awful. I'm not sure if I want to go down that road again."

"If you didn't want to do it, then why did you say yes?" He had determination in his tone, as if he was massively interested in trying to understand Ally's reasoning.

She sighed, "I don't know. He seemed persistent on going on this 'date.'" Harry raised an eyebrow. "When he burst through the door like that, it normally means he's extremely excited to tell me something."

"Did he do that yesterday?" Harry asked, a smirk appearing on his lips.

"Yes," she stated firmly.

"We heard him," he laughed as he finished. Ally too let out a small laugh.

"Ally," Louis whined as he walked down the steps. "Can we please leave now?" Zayn, Niall, then Liam followed him.

"You really enjoy complaining don't you?'' Ally asked smartly.

"Wait until you get on the bus with him," Zayn added.

"You and Austin will get along well then," Ally replied. "Can I see the car keys?"

"Can you _drive_?" Niall retorted.

"I turn 18 next week," Ally stated plainly. "I've almost driven two years." Louis threw her the keys. "I'll pull around to the back. Meet me out there." All of the lads nodded in response. She headed out the door, it was silent for five seconds.

"Harry," Louis began. "Please don't fall in love with _another_ girl in America. You'll be flirting one moment, then _snogging_ the next."

"That never happens," Harry said in defense.

"Shall we finger count how many girls you made out with on tour last year?" Liam stated. "Oh wait, there's too many."

"Don't forget our UK leg," Niall added.

"I think Ally's different," Harry replied. "There's something about her that gives me a different feeling." He spoke dramatically.

"First of all you watch _way_ too many movies and second," Louis placed a hand on his shoulder, "Just tell her your feelings. You've never had that issue."

"I've known her for a day. I don't think my feelings are stable," Harry replied. "I don't want to fall too hard too fast."

"Taylor," Niall coughed out. It sparked a laugh from the other lads.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny," Harry retorted. "She's beautiful, though." He paused. "It's probably just like the other times." He had disappointment in his tone.

"Lads, Ally's here," Zayn budged in, looking through the back door. Louis and Harry were the last two to leave.

"Harry, I know Ally's going to be different for you." With that statement, he walked out the door. Harry pursed his lips together, taking in what Louis had just told him. He hadn't had luck with any other girl. _Maybe Ally is "different."_ He took the thought with him, walking to the SUV with the lads and Ally.

**A/N: Another filler. Gosh. I'm so sorry. I've got a good idea forming up in my head. You guys will like it;)**

**So. I don't know how much I'll get done before August 7th. I'm trying to squeeze in as much as possible for both stories before Saturday. Next week I'm either going to Oklahoma, or church camp. Then, band camp starts. So, next week is my last week of summer. I apologize in advance.**

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING;)**

**Also, know your blessed. You're blessed with the Internet. God gave you the ability to be able to read this story. God blesses us in so many ways we sometimes don't see. Thank HIM for everything.**

**~Kayla**

**"Sacrifice thank offerings to God, fulfill your vows to the Most High, and call on me in the day of trouble; I will deliver you, and you will honor me."**

**Psalms 50:14,15**


	4. Chapter 4

Ally brushed a strand of hair off her forehead. She could feel her palms dampen from sweat as she took one last look at herself in the mirror.

Her brown hair was straightened; making the golden ombré distinguished among her features. Her royal dress tightened at her thighs, showing off her petite figure. Her makeup made her look above age. She could pass for a twenty year old; yet, she was still eighteen.

It was her second to last night in Miami until November. Austin and she head off to Kentucky with the One Direction boys Saturday- it was Thursday. She had mixed emotions about the departure. She'd be leaving her father, her best friend, and the place she had never left. Yet, she was excited to venture out into the country and a new continent.

Her phone vibrated on the countertop in her bathroom. It was a text from Liam that read,

**"What's taking you so long? We're hungry." **

Ally narrowed her eyes as she tried to comprehend the reasoning behind the message. She locked her screen before rushing out of the bathroom, heading downstairs to Liam and Harry in the kitchen.

"Why did you send me this?" Ally yelled, she threw her hands in the air in interrogation. She was still making her way towards to two males as she spoke.

"Aren't we going out to din- woah," Liam scanned her up and down intently. He was

surprised at Ally's current attire. "You look- smashing."

Harry stepped out from behind the bar table. "I was thinking something more like wings. You wouldn't need to get all dolled up for that, now would you?" He was standing centimeters away from the center of Ally's body.

"I've got a date tonight. You knew that, Harry." Ally stated, her eyes showed a hint of grief before she ended. "I would love to take you guys out, but I already made plans with Austin. I'll order you something."

"Niall won't be able to wait that long," Liam said, turning his head in the direction of the room the lads were staying in.

"Where is he anyway?" Ally added.

"In the bedroom, along with Louis and Zayn. I think the mob yesterday freaked them out a bit and they don't want to go out," Liam replied.

"Doesn't that happen often?"

"Not without security."

Ally bit her lip. "Well," she stared down at her phone. "Austin just pulled up. So, I'll see you guys later."

With that, she left the kitchen. Harry subtly followed her out the door. He watched through the window as Ally greeted the blond with a squeeze around the neck. He watched Austin's eyes as they showed affection towards her appearance. He vaguely could hear Austin say, "You look incredible," as he opened the car door for her.

Harry hurt inside. He watched as the two looked ecstatic about their "date" that night. He wanted that to be _him_. He would walk her to the restaurant, avoiding the shortened car ride, just to get to know her better. After the date was through, he would nonchalantly take hold of her hand. He pictured the expressions on her face. Maybe she'd be surprised. She would shine that beautiful smile on her face. He would smile back at her, tightening his palm into hers.

Yet, all this would be is just a fantasy. _It's all it would ever be. _

He kicked his foot behind him, slowly shifting his body in another direction. He

sluggishly walked back to the kitchen, recouping the vision he had just thought of with Ally.

"Harry, if you're to slow to get her, I don't mind taking her for myself," Liam said cheekily.

"I think we were both a bit late, mate," Harry stated lowly. "Dude, there's no pointing in even trying."

"I think the lad actually has deep affection for a girl," Louis curved through the doorway. He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Where is Ally anyways?"

Harry suddenly found an interest in the carvings in the ceiling. He bit his lip; and awkwardly tapped the floor with his barefoot. Liam took note of this. He slowly stood up from his seat at the Dawson's dinner table.

"May I speak with you in the living room for a second, Louis?" Liam spoke with a formal tone. He motioned his head to the couch only meters away. Louis raised his eyebrows, before quickly turning on his heel into the large room.

"Bloody heck?!" Liam exclaimed, giving Louis a slap oh the shoulder.

"Bloody heck? And your saying that to me." Louis shook his head.

"Did you not know Ally's on a date?"

"She never told me."

"She never told me either."

"Then how did you know?"

Liam stood in silence in front of Louis. The words rolled off their tongues instantaneously following each statement. Liam fiddled with his tongue, trying to figure out what to say.

"Why do we care so much?" Liam wondered.

Louis shrugged his shoulders, "Maybe because Ally could be a turning point for Harry. Or one of us is gaining feelings for her." He paused. "Pshht. That could never happen."

Liam reared his head to face the floor. "Let's just not bring it up in front of Harry." A sly smile began to form on his lips. "She looked beautiful tonight, though. I mean absolutely stunning." Louis looked at him with disbelief.

"You're an idiot," he tapped Liam's cheek with his fingertips twice. "Wait.." Louis paused. "She's not going on a date with Moon is she?"

Liam nodded. "Why?"

At that moment, Louis realized a potential train wreck in this situation. What Liam and Harry didn't know; was that Austin had spoken to Niall, Zayn, and he just hours earlier. He had subtly told them he was going on a date that afternoon. But, it wasn't what _Ally_ thought it was.

...

They were about halfway to their destination. They didn't talk much. The only "conversation" that had been brought up was tour. It lasted for four-maybe five minutes. A huge traffic jam had built up. Austin was getting fidgety as he took a few glances at his watch.

"Austin, is everything alright?" Ally asked, looking at Austin; not moving her eyes anywhere else.

"We're going to be late.." he mumbled, his teeth were clenched.

"Late for what? Did you make reservations at some _fancy_ restaurant?" She had slight irritation in her voice.

"Not exactly," he looked out the window, avoiding any eye contact with Ally.

"Austin, what's going on?" She asked urgently.

Austin's cheek warmed up. He nervously tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. "The date isn't exactly just the two of us."

Ally raised both of her eye brows. "Who else is going to be there?" They began moving again. After about two minutes of no response, she restated her question. "Who else is going to be there." Her voice rose.

"We're almost there. You'll find out then," he spoke with a slight fear that she was going to be angry at him. She shook her head at the blond, rolling her eyes. This night wasn't starting off well.

As they walked into the restaurant, Austin demandingly took a tight grip on Ally's hand; his fingers wouldn't accept anything but dominance as they touch Ally's. Ally pursed her lips together, assuring herself that _everything will be okay. _

_Will it? _

Ally began to doubt as she saw a perky female, next to a brunette boy, enthusiastically waving at Austin. She recognized the girl's face. The blue eyes; and the dirty blonde hair that you could notice from one-hundred feet away. She took a glance, through peripheral vision, at her date. He was smiling ear-to-ear. His eyes showed affection towards the girl he had fallen for three years ago. She had moved to Los Angeles. But now, she's back.

_It was Cassidy Thomas. _

What kind of mess did she get into?

**A/N: I'm back! Well, with this story at least. **

**I began this chapter a while back, when I was bored at band camp and wanted to write some. So, this is it! **

**I had to write the ending this week. **

**So. Unfortunately, I am back at school. I just started high school; and I am constantly loaded with work. Not just that, but I have marching band too. So, I don't know how much I'm going to get done in the next few weeks. **

**Shoot. Did I just start a possible love triangle? Maybe a- quadrilateral? Harry had already fallen head over heels for Ally. But Liam? Is he gaining feelings for Ally? And whats up Austin's sleeve for this so called "date?" **

**YOU'LL FIND OUT IN CHAPTER FIVE! **

**AND IM OUT. **

**Oh, FAIR WARNING, NEXT CHAPTER... MIGHT BREAK SOME AUSLLY SHIPPERS HEARTS. I'VE SAID TOO MUCH. BYE. **

**~Kayla**


	5. Chapter 5

Austin's pace quickened as they neared the table. He was almost pulling Ally along, like a dog on a leash.

Ally was starting to feel unsteady. Her abdomen tightened in anxiety. She curled her fingers into her palm over and over again, trying to beat the inner feeling.

"It's great to see you two again!" Cassidy spoke a bit too happy. She didn't seem to have much interest in Ally being there. She kept her eyes on Austin's.

Ally admired her shoes as the situation was awkward. They all stood there in silence.

"Um," she stuttered. "I think we should sit down." Austin let go of Ally's hand, pulling out Cassidy's chair for her. But not Ally's.

"Okay then," Ally muttered to herself, slowly putting herself into the chair. Cassidy's date looked as uncomfortable as Ally did. He was a brunette with emerald eyes. His hair was tightly curled on his head. He was slouching back, and his arms folded across his chest.

"I've been looking forward to this," Austin told her, not taking a single glance at Ally.

"It's all Cassidy's talked about," the male retorted. Cassidy rolled her eyes at the statement. They didn't seem to have much affection for each other. You could sense the tension between each couple at the table.

Ally and the unknown male were ignored, per say, during this "double-date."

Austin and Cassidy only wanted to catch up with each other. They never included their "dates" in any conversation.

Ally had been irritated the entire night. Austin dragged her along; she was already  
uncomfortable enough. Her emotions changed from mad to heartbroken, after an hour and a half from it.

"I need to go to the bathroom," Ally threw her napkin on the table. She didn't wait on an acknowledgement from anyone before speed-walking to the restroom at the other side of the restaurant. She could feel people staring, but she didn't care.

She wasn't fond if anyone right now. She was upset, mad, and ashamed all at once. All she cared about was finding a way home.

...  
"Niall, you can't resolve boredom with eating," Liam told Niall.

"What else am I supposed to do? Sit here and do nothing?" Niall exclaimed; he had a potato chip resting on his tongue. "I'm not a boring stiff like you."

Liam bit his lip. "I'm not going to gorge myself, just because I have nothing to do."

Niall moaned. "When is _Ally_ coming home," he whined.

"I don't know!" Liam had sense of irritation. "Just let her have fun on her _date_."

"She's on a date?" Niall asked unknowingly.

"Yes, Niall," Liam stated monotoned. "She's on a date. Have we not had this conversation?"

"No. We actually _haven't_ had this conversation," Niall mocked. He let out a small, breathy laugh. "With who? Moon?" Liam nodded.

"Where is Ally?!" Louis stormed into the living room. "We're all starving and Harry's not talking." Both Niall and Liam shrugged their shoulders.

Louis continued, "Niall, since she doesn't like you, why don't you call her? I'm sure she will hate you even more."

"Shouldn't I be trying to gain her respect?"

"No, you're too late. Just give the girl a bloody call."

Niall mocked Louis with his facial expressions, before slowly pulling his phone out and calling Ally. He eyes and shoulders were in sync as they drooped. Once the ringing stopped, he didn't wait for Ally to answer.

"Ally, when are you coming back?" He heard a sniffle coming from Ally through the phone.

"I don't know," her voice was restrained. She swallowed hard enough for Niall to hear. "It'll be soon though, I promise."

Niall became concerned about Ally. There was no doubt in his mind that she was crying.

"Is everything alright?' He had a somewhat calming tone.

"Yeah. Everything's just," she paused as she breathed. "Fine."

"Ally, where are you?''

"I've got to go."

"Ally."

With that, she hung up.

"Do any of you know know where Moon and Ally went?'' Niall asked urgently.

"No. Since when do you care about Ally's well-being?'' Liam replied, showing intent with the last statement.

"I don't." Niall began. "Well I do. But I hated hearing her so brokenhearted."

Louis budged in. "All I know, is he was looking forward to Mexican."

Liam jumped off the couch, running into the kitchen where Zayn and Harry were chatting. As he turned into the doorway, he pulled himself to a stop with the doorway as he began to speak.

"Harry, would you be willing to bring Ally home?'

"No."

Liam looked at him perplexed. "Why not?'

"Why would I want to help her?" He spoke emotionless.

"You like her, don't you?''

"No."

"Yeah, you do."

_"No, I don't."_

"Just do it yourself, Liam!" Zayn added. Liam moaned before slowly moving out of the doorway.

..

For an unknown reason, the rental car failed to start, forcing Liam to have to walk from Ally's home, to a Mexican restaurant the lads and he found via GPS.

As he ran, he could feel people's eyes glaring at him through their car windows. The streets of urban Miami were full of cars, tourist, and the occasional couple taking a stroll down the street. He got the occasional shoulder touch and cuss out as he rushed through the crowd.

_Lucky guess_. He looked through the window of the estimated restaurant; and he got the answer to the question he had been asking himself all night. _Why was Ally crying?_

He saw Austin, and an unfamiliar blonde. They looked to be showing a massive amount of affection for each other as they conversed. Then he saw Ally; awkwardly looking around the room, biting her lip as she held back tears. It broke his heart in half.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Ally's number. He watched as the ring startled her. She bended down to the level of her purse that was lying on the ground. She answered quietly.

"I'll be home in half-an-hour," her voice was high. He watched her lips quiver.

''You're leaving _now_," Liam replied firmly.

"What?"

"Come outside."

Ally slowly shut her phone off. Liam watched as she spoke a few words to Austin before abruptly leaving the table. Austin had a thirty second look of hurt, but it changed as he turned back to the girl.

Ally looked side to side as she walked out the door.

"Liam?" Ally sounded astonished as she made eye contact with him. He smirked in acknowledgment. "Thank you. Tonight was.. just awful."

Without any words, Liam held open his arms for Ally. She hesitantly went into his chest, he tightly wrapped his arms around her back.

"He used me. He freaking used me," she started crying urged Liam to hold on tighter.

"I'm _so_ sorry Ally," he spoke softly. He rested his chin on her scalp. _"I'm so sorry."_

They stood there in silence. Neither one of them wanted to let go. Occasionally, one of them would make an acute movement. The other would only hold them tighter.

"Let's go home," he told her melodically. He rested an arm around her shoulder, she took one on his waist, leaning into his chest.

They silently, but peacefully. made their way home.

...  
Ally and Liam returned home. She got hugs from Niall, Louis, Zayn, and another from Liam. They encouraged her and complimented her on her beauty. The only one who didn't give her a squeeze was the one she had been hoping for.

Harry stood behind, watching them embrace and lift up Ally. His only though; _ If I had taken Ally, we would both be getting hugs. Happy ones. Not the ones that treat heartbreak._

With that, he left the living room, shutting the bedroom door violently.

_ What's the point of life?_

**A/N: Hello, my lovlies! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I enjoyed writing it.**

**What should I say in this authors note? Hmm. Well, I have about an 18 chapter story for this.**

**I was talking to some people on the way home from a football game yesterday. And we were talking about fanfiction. I was like; wow I actually enjoy writing dark/depressing/angst fanfics. You might get that. sorry in advance.**

**HAVE A GREAT DAY. DONT FORGET TO REVIEW.**

**Kayla xx**


	6. Chapter 6

_Harry stood behind, watching them embrace and lift up Ally. His only thought was If I had taken Ally, we would both be getting hugs. Happy ones. Not the ones that treat heartbreak. _

_With that, he left the living room, shutting the bedroom door violently. _

He slid against the door, pulling his knees up to his chest. He pressed his forehead against his kneecaps. _Why_? He asked himself repetitiously.

_Why? _

Louis turned his head towards the empty hallway where Harry had just stood. He bit his lip, sensing the tension. He slowly turned on his heel, making his way towards the shut door.

"Harry?" He asked after no response from the door knocking. When he twisted the doorknob, it was locked. "If you do not open the bloody door.."

Harry opened the door just enough for him to step in. He looked up at Louis who was towering above his shoulders.

"What happened to you? You look like a kid who's lost his dog," he popped a squat next to him, clasping his palms together in intent.

"I don't know," Harry paused. "I just felt like I actually had a shot with her."

"You still do, mate," Louis pointed out to the doorway with his palm. "Austin bombed the date."

"I know. But Liam.." Harry trailed off. "I've just met her. Why am I so torn up about this?

"Love can do crazy things, Harry."

"Yeah," he smirked at Louis. "_Crazy things_." They both had small, sly grins on their faces. They looked at each other with so much intent, the world around them was a blur. Up until the door flew open with a laughing Niall coming through.

"Dang, you guys just missed-" he paused as he saw the two males staring at eachother fondly. "I'll just go back out there."

Louis quickly turned away. "I should probably follow Niall," he reared his head to face Harry once again. "But just remember if you don't _get the girl_, you'll _always_ have me." He slowly stood up heading towards the door.

...

"You cheater!" Ally exclaimed, looking into Liam's eyes showing innocence.

"I would _never_ cheat," Liam replied laughing.

"That's the second time in a row you've gotten the same spoon!"

"Ally, you're just extremely slow," Louis joked, taking a small sip of his fizzy drink.

"I quit,'' Ally joked, slamming her cards on the table.

"Don't be a sore loser, Dawson," Niall told her, leaning back into the couch.

"I'm coming after you next, _Horan_!" She spoke, determination in her tone. She picked her cards up, as they began round three of their already violent game of spoons.

All six of them were sitting at a small table, three sitting on dining room chairs, and the other three relaxing on the couch. They had a cooler full of fizzy drinks and water; in the midst of it they were waiting on dinner. _Pizza. Very American. _

As Louis got the four matching cards, he subtly grabbed one of the five spoons lying in the middle of the table. Liam, Harry, and Zayn caught on, leaving Niall and Ally to wrestle for spoon number five. They both took grasp of the untinsel, sharing the advantage on the spoon being on their side one time each.

Niall ended up pulling Ally into his body, they were already sitting alongside eachother. She tried pulling it with both hands but he had a clasped grip on it. The doorbell rang, everyone paused. Niall and Ally saw where they were on one another and instantenously pulled away, but Ally came out victorious with the spoon.

"HA!" She told Niall. She cockily threw the spoon on the table. "That's how it's done... Liam, go ahead and give Niall a nice 'S' because he _lost_."

Liam smirked at Ally's arrogance before writing an ''S'' beside his name. "Are you going to get that?" He asked as the doorbell rang once again.

"Coming," Ally yelled half-irritated. She grabbed a wad of cash off the table in expectations of the pizza deiverer. _It wasn't that. _

"Ally, I need to talk to you," Austin told her urgently.

"What if I don't want to talk you?'' With that, she attempted the shut the door, but Austin stuck his hand in front of it, restraining it from shutting.

"Ally, please."

She stepped outside. "What do you want, Austin?"

"I am so sorry about tonight. I didn't mean to completely ignore you. It just kind of happened.." He stared at the ground, shuffiling his feet.

"How does completely ignoring me, just kind of _happen_?" She yelled, her voice firm and brave.

"I don't know. But I just don't want to lose you as a freind, Ally. You mean more to me than any girl I have or will date. So maybe the relationship thing won't work. But I know for a _fact_ our friendship works. Please forgive me?'' He got on knees, giving her pouting eyes he knows she falls for everytime.

"I wasn't planning to hate you, Austin." Ally began. "I just felt like we needed a break. But that will not happen since we're going tour.." she trailed off, looking in another direction. "But I _cannot_ lose you as a freind. So I guess your forgiven." She sighed.

Austin stood up to give Ally an assuring embrace. They held each other tightly for a good two minutes.

"I've got to get back inside. We're playing a pretty ugly game of spoons," Ally joked. "See you at rehersals tomorrow?''

"Yes. I'll see you then," he gave her a wink as he walked down the block to his home.

.

"Who was that?'' Zayn asked, staring at Ally as she sat down.

"It was Austin," Ally let out a small smile. Harry let out a moan of frustration. "We've decided to just stay as friends. We're not even going to try in the future."

"So there's no need for any of us to throw a punch or two at him?" Louis asked Ally, half joking-half serious.

Ally widended her grin. "No. Just act like this date and heartbreak never happened."

"That'll be hard," Harry mumbled, rearing his head to the side.

"What?" Ally asked. wanting him to state his words louder.

"Let's just play the bloody game," Liam demanded, starting the process of passing the cards around the table.

Ally couldn't help but take a few nanosecond glances at Harry in betweeen cards. He stared blankly at his own, acting like all his heart, mind, and soul was in the game. But in reality, all he could think about was how he was going to get the girl.

He had been silent the whole night. He had only mumbled those three words.

He hadn't spoken a word to _Ally_ all night.

**A/N: This only took me one day! Wow. But it took a sweet tea, peanut butter sandwich, cheese burger, and fries to get me going. But I am quite proud of this chapter. And I hope you guys enjoyed it. **

**I have so much planned for this story. Maybe even a small love triangle between Ally/Harry/Liam maybe even Ally/Larry? Sorry, I'm a huge Larry shipper. Don't judge;) **

**Anyways, I would like to take this time to wish LIAM JAMES PAYNE A HAPPY HAPPY BIRTHDAY! MY BABY IS 20 AND I AM CRYING NOW. **

**Have a nice night! **

**~Kayla xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks guys for all the feedback on Chapter 6! It really meant a lot. Don't stop ! **

**This may not have as much action as the other one, it has some. But it's kind of a filler. **

**And if you read You Turned Around and You Stole My Heart, Chapter 22 should be up later.**

**But as of now, **

**enjoy CHAPTER 7 of "This Little Thing Called Love."**

_Ally couldn't help but take a few nanosecond glances at Harry in betweeen cards. He stared blankly at his own, acting like all his heart, mind, and soul was in the game. But in reality, all he could think about was how he was going to get the girl. _

_He had been silent the whole night. He had only mumbled those three words. _

_He hadn't spoken a word to Ally the whole night. _

She tried. She tried to initiate even a mumble out of Harry; but nothing worked. He would occasionally whisper something in Louis' ear, then they'd carry a two-three minute conversation.

Harry was not plotting anything against Ally with the boys. The rest of them would start conversation with her, make her laugh, or act like idiots with her. But Harry; kept to himself.

_He wasn't mad. He wasn't upset. He was mildly devastated. _

The last two remaining in the spoons match, were Liam and Ally. They both were surprisingly good, only maintaining to receive an "S-P" on their spellings.

"Ally's going to _cream_ you, Liam," Niall joked.

"She can be subtle," Louis added.

"Just don't break anymore spoons," Zayn finished, pointing out the pile of split plastic spoons.

...

"I just beat you, Ally! I proved everyone wrong. What now?" Liam stood up arrogantly.

"You cheated," Ally told him, folding her arms across her chest.

"How about a hug?" Liam opened his arms widely. He had a cheeky grin across his face.

"No," Ally spoke firmly.

"_C'mon_ Ally."

"Fine," she mumbled. She stood up and lightly wrapped her arms around his chest. He pulled her close, restraining any movement from her.

"Liam, let me go!" she was laughing.

"Ha! Nope."

"Is that really necessary?" Harry commented. His tone resembled a grumpy elderly man and his facial expression showed anger.

Ally pulled Liam into the guest bedroom the One Direction lads were sharing.

"What's up with him?" Ally asked him, shutting the door forcefully.

"What's up with _who_?'' Liam asked as Ally neared him.

"_Harry_. He hadn't said a word to me all night. Then he came out with that." she stated firmly, standing only a few centimeters from Liam. He nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders.

"I honestly don't know. But why does it matter so much to you?'' He asked, narrowing an eye as he finished.

"It doesn't.." Ally trailed off. "Maybe just a little bit." She paused. "Is he mad?"

"I think he's a bit upset you went out with Moon," Liam added. "He really likes you. Yet he is being quite mature about it."

"How?" Ally questioned, irritated. ''Why won't he just tell me?"

"He's afraid of falling too fast."

"So he's being selfish?"

Liam bit his lip. "No. _I don't think he wants to break your heart_."

Ally relaxed her tense shoulders. She pursed her lips together, shifting them to the side in a smirk-like position. Her eyes showed the smile she couldn't seem to let out with her mouth.

"Just because we just met you, like three days ago," he let out a breathy laugh, "we still care about you. A lot." He paused as he placed an arm around her shoulder. "You'll be with us for the next six months, so we really don't have a choice, do we?"

She looked up and grinned at Liam. "I guess not. But don't _baby_ me like Austin does sometimes." She put an arm around his waist.

"By the way, you really did look beautiful tonight," Liam gushed.

Ally's face reddened. "Thanks," she spoke with content. "But I think I look better with sweats and my hair pulled up." She looked down at herself and reared her head back up to Liam.

"Whatever you wear, you look _smashing_."

She laughed. "I love the way you say that."

"What?' Liam smirked. "_Smashing_?"

She laughed again. "Are we having a 'moment'?"

"Maybe so."

They both smiled at each other. Liam gave Ally's shoulder a small squeeze before leading the two of them out of the door.

...

"Well, why don't we take a look at that happy couple?" Louis joked as Ally and Liam walked through the door.

"_Couple_?" Ally asked shockingly, she took a glance at Harry, who's face had become sullen. "No. We were just talking."

"Besides," Niall stood up. "Liam's _mine_." He stretched his arms across Liam's chest, placing his hands on his shoulders. He rested his head on Liam's .

"The blonde speaks the truth," Liam added, lightly patting his shoulder.

"You guys are strange," she sarcastically backed away. "Well, I'm tired. So, I think I'll head off to bed. Night, guys."

"Night," they all said in unison. Ally walked up the stairs. They all waited a few minutes to say anything.

"What the heck, Harry?" Louis slapped his shoulder. Harry looked taken back at Louis' actions.

"What'd I do?!" He rubbed his burning skin.

"You hardly spoke to Ally."

"Why should I?''

"I don't know.." Louis had sarcasm in his tone. "You _fancy_ her, Harry."

"Yeah, but she doesn't '_fancy_' me, so what's the bloody point of even trying?" He spoke too loudly. "Goodnight, lads." He walked back to the bedroom.

"So you're just going to let her go?" He speed-walked behind him. He had irritation in his tone.

"If they keep this up, we won't get _any_ sleep," Zayn said as they were out of sight.

"We could always pull the guilt card on Ally," Niall added.

"Then we wouldn't have to sleep on the floor," Liam smirked.

"Let's do it," Zayn finished. They all went upstairs.

...

"Lou, let me do this on my own time!" Harry told Louis as he shut the door.

"Let you go on your time?" Louis paused and let out a joking laugh. "It'll take as much time as the speed of your voice. _Slow_.''

"I have a plan and let me pursue it!"

"Well your plans never work out, so I'm _really_ looking forward to hearing this one."

"Why do you care so much, Louis? I know what I'm doing."

"You want to know why I care so much?" Louis stood millimeters from Harry. "I want you happy."

"Being with you already does that."

**A/N: BUT WHAT? COULD THIS BE THE START OF SOMETHING? IT MAY BE THE BEGINNING FOR LARRY AND ALIAM. **

**BUT WHAT ABOUT HALLY? **

**YOU'LL FIND OUT SOON. **

**HAVE A GOOD DAY. **

**Kayla xx**


	8. Chapter 8

___Maybe it's the way she walked? Straight into my heart and stole it? _

___Is that accurate? _

Harry lay in his bed. Thoughts scurried through his mind. Thoughts about the girl he felt like he couldn't get. The only thing positive, in his opinion, was Ally's 'perfection.' The thought would simultaneously turn ___negative__. ____I can't get this girl__. _Harry drilled the statement in his mind. _There's no way. _

He hadn't been able to fall to rest in approximately three hours. He'd shut his eyes, but he'd reopen them do to the stress in his eyelids.

He pulled his legs out of bed, cautiously; trying not to touch the sleeping Louis beside him. He walked to the kitchen to brew himself a cup of coffee. It was three in the morning. Not such a bright choice on Harry's part.

He could not shake the flashbacks from the previous night. Liam and Ally showed obvious chemistry, causing Harry to cringe at his own actions towards Ally. He seldom talked to her, and when he did so, he spoke rather harshly to her. _Have I blown it? _

But Louis had made a proposal to him earlier that left him in shock.

_~Harry's Perspective~ _

_"Why do you care so much, Louis? I know what I'm doing." I asked him, anger and intent filling my voice. _

_"You want to know why I care so much?" Louis stood millimeters from me. "I want you happy."_

_"Being with you already does that." I told him, any sense of irritation leaving my voice. Louis bit his lip as he reared his head towards the floor. _

"_Harry, it's not the same kind of happiness," He stated lowly. He lifted his head. "For me, maybe. But not for you." _

"_What do you mean by that?" I asked._

_He sighed. "I mean you feel a certain happiness towards Ally. A kind of fondness that you don't feel with me. I might feel that towards you..'' he trailed off. A smile attempted to creep on my face. I rejected it, doing so to restrain making the situation any more awkward than it was. He took another breath. _

"_In the next month, if something goes wrong with Ally and you, I'll have a nice little chat with Modest! a__bout__ you and I," a keen smile escaped his lips. I nodded timidly at him. _

"_Okay," I whispered. _

_He's putting my happiness before his. There's a word for that. _

_Bravery._

_~Third Person~ _

Harry stretched his arms along the granite counter-top, resting his palms on the edges.

_Ally has enough sense not to date me. _

_What have I done?''_

_-/-_

The dreaded sound of her alarm clock woke Ally up. Her phone was resting upon the couch's arm. When she sat up, her back ached from the long night on the couch. _Why did I give them my room? _

Today was Friday. _Friday. _

_Rehearsals! _

Ally immediately shot up off the couch, rushing upstairs to Niall, who was lain across the covers, peacefully sleeping. Zayn and Liam were sprawled out on the floor. _Niall. _Ally shook her head.

"Guys, wake up!" Ally yelled at the lads, startling Niall and Liam. She switched the light on, immediately covering her eyes. "And put your shirts on!"

She took her time walking downstairs. Her weariness took over as she slowly made her way to the room where Louis and Harry were sleeping. One of them, at least.

Harry's whole body lay over the comforter. Louis was walking out of the bathroom.

"He woke me up at four this morning," Louis yawned as he finished the statement. "He was quite upset."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later. Just let him sleep for about ten more minutes," Louis whispered. "He's only been asleep for at least twenty minutes."

"Aw," Ally felt sympothy."Breakfast?"

"Pancakes preferably," Louis replied, pulling out a plaid shirt and gray sweatpants from a closet. He threw them atop of Harry's back. "I'll help you."

…

"Why was Harry upset?" Ally asked, putting batter into a large glass bowl.

"First of all, he was quite cranky because he had no sleep," Louis began. "He felt awful about how he treated you yesterday." He stood beside her. "He rambled on about what he should have done."

"Does he think I'm mad at him?"

"No. Because he knows you have no reason to be," Louis stated. Ally raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, we just met you."

"It's not that I'm mad. I just expected different," Ally added. "Is he not one to share his feelings?"

"If he feels really comfortable, yes. But not usually," he told her. "I guess he still has some adolescence in him."

"All five of you do.." Ally laughed. Louis shot her a stern look. "Kidding."

"On a different note, are you ready for tomorrow?" Louis let out a sly smile as he looked at her.

"Heck yeah," Ally poured the pancake batter off the spoon onto the griddle. "But _please_ don't make me pick up after you _guys_ anymore."

"When have you-" he began to speak but Ally's expressions stopped him. "Promise," he sighed.

"Good. Now, be productive and help me with these pancakes."

…

_Next chapter. _

"What the bloody heck is wrong with you, Harry?" Louis yelled, as they walked into the dressing room.

"Nothing," Harry stated in defense.

"_Nothing,_" Louis laughed sarcastically. "You've become a jerk, Harry! And I don't like it. You're rubbing off on the whole band and now look where you've got us!" Louis face was red in anger. "Modest! is furious, the fans are in shock. I think it would be best if," he paused as he took a breath.

"_If you just left." _

**Hi, guys! So, I decided to finish what I had started. Which was Chapter , yeah.**

**If you guys liked it, I'll work on another one. I felt pretty bad about stopping at an awful place.**

**Oh, and if you review, please lay off the cursing. I'm a Christian and cursing offends me and I don't believe it's right.**

**Have a nice day!**

**Kayla xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**That whole Harry being a jerk thing is in the next chapter I believe. I couldn't fit it in to this one. So, yeah. But something to look forward to. Yeah. **

**Here is CHAPTER 9 OF THIS LITTLE THING CALLED LOVE.**

_What's your idea of a 'crush?_ Ally asked Louis, walking into the tour bus. Louis shrugged his shoulders . "Because whatever it is, Harry Styles doesn't feel that towards me." She slammed the door behind the two of them.

"Ally just give the lad a chance," Louis spoke in Harry's defense.

"Give him a chance," Ally stated. "_Give him a chance_. Really, Louis?" She threw her hands in the air, giving Louis the what-are-you-thinking look of intent. "The boy completely ignores me. He speaks to Austin and the other lads, but _not_ me."

"Ally, this isn't what you need to be telling me," Louis added calmly.

"Well," Ally was filled of anger and sarcasm. "Mr. Love whisperer says I should share all of my feelings to the boy I honestly feel like cussing out to-" Louis placed a hand over her lips.

"Alls," Louis stated. Ally started cursing under Louis' hand. "Calm down. There are fans outside, that _don't _need to know what's going on, so please just _shut you're bloody mouth_." He spoke the last phrase with slight harshness.

"First of all, _please_ do _not_ call me that. Second, I'm just telling you what I think," Ally kept her anger-filled tone.

"I understand that, Ally. And what happened to _not yelling?_" He pursed his lips together, moving his head at an angle, giving her a parental-like look. "I've known Harry for three years, I am pretty dang sure he's doing this for a reason.

"Yeah, to tick me off?"

"No, Ally. Why are you making such a big deal out of this?" Louis asked. "I thought you didn't have feelings for him."

"I _never _said that," Ally stated firmly.

"You wanna bet?"

_Flashback- Ally's perspective. _

_Louis took a hold of my wrist as we left the arena. Harry, Liam, Zayn, and Austin all headed out for the tour bus that was a good one-hundred feet away. _

"_I saw what you and Harry did," Louis told me intently. He had looks of determination. _

"_We did nothing," I told him, pulling away and walking in the direction the others had just walked in. _

"_That little eye contact thing. When we were singing 'Little Things'," he started smiling."You two locked eyes and then through the whole song, you two had your eyes on each other." _

"_Stalker," I replied. _

"_It's mutual! And I knew it!" _

"_Louis. No," I told him. "I have no feelings for him."_

"_Whatever," he mumbled. He passed me, trying to catch up with the other lads. _

_In all honesty, I just lied to Louis Tomlinson. Someone whom I felt like I trusted after only knowing him for a month. _

"Okay. I lied," Ally exclaimed, sitting on the "couch" that was only a few millimeters away. "He's attractive, yes. But he won't open up to me." She contiuned,

"Why do you care so much, Louis? Why does it matter so much to you?" Ally asked. Louis sat next to her. His face had turned sullen.

"He asked the same thing," he mumbled. "Am I so bloody subtle that you two don't realize I care about both of you?" His voice had raised.

"You have known me for a month!" Ally exclaimed. "You can't care about me _that much._"

"Maybe I have become attached to you, Ally!" Louis yelled, springing up from the couch. "You know what?! I'm done. You just need to work it out by yourselves." He walked towards the door.

"Louis, you can't be attached me already," she stopped him, taking grasp of his wrist.

"Oh, really?"

"Really." With that, he pulled her towards him. He placed his hands on her face, pulling it to his own. With force, he connected his lips to hers. She was somewhat shocked and confused. She put slight effort into the session to begin.

The kiss lingered. It lingered longer than either of them wanted it to. They forgot where they were. They managed to block out all of the screaming girls from outside the bus. The only thing that was on their mind was the in-sync motions of their lips.

It wasn't even interrupted by the door flying open. Liam and Austin were about to walk through, instantaneously shutting the door as they saw what was happening between Louis and Ally.

"Holy..," Liam yelled when he opened the door, shocked at the sighting.

Ally's hands ended up on Louis' chest. When they pulled away, they were both looking at each other with smiling faces; and out of breath from the kiss that seemed to be unending. Or at least that's what they wanted.

"Do you think we could try?" Louis smiled. He spoke with a soothing tone.

"Try what?" Ally mimicked his tone.

"This," he placed her palm in his hand. "It's always worth a shot."

"But Harry.."

"He was too late to get you. His plan sucked," Louis laughed.

"I don't know. I just feel like we're rushing into this," Ally sighed. "_I don't want to fall too fast." _

"You trust me, right?"

"Yes.."

"It'll just be _our little secret." _

"Louis," he gave her a small peck on the lips, immediately reversing the words she was going to say. "We'll try."

It was July 15th. They had been on tour for one month and three days. This day will either be a day of rejoicing, or bringing back the old sorrowful memories you cry about when you sleep.

**Heh-heh. DID YOU SEE THAT COMING? DID YA? DID YA? **

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**Okay, but honestly Alouis ain't gonna be the OC. The real question is, will it be Hally? Larry? Aliam? Or maybe even NIALLY. WHAT?! **

**That is my cliff hanger for you guys. MUAHAHAHA. **

**Alright have a nice day. **

**Kayla xx**


	10. Chapter 10

_What was that? _Liam looked at Austin intently. They both were filled with immense shock as they caught Louis and Ally snogging on the doorstep.

"Uh," Austin began. "Something we probably should not have seen." His voice jumped an octave.

"Let's just act like we didn't see it," Liam looked around and bit his lip. "Let's just hope _they _didn't see it." The girls around them were screaming. More than likely due to the fact that Liam Payne, of One Direction, was standing directly in front of them.

They both left with the simple acknowledgment of "see you tonight," as they took a steady jog back to the arena.

"That was.." Austin trailed off as they entered backstage. "A bit _disturbing." _

"_A bit?" _Liam asked as they walked towards the stage. "They were basically making out in front of our eyes."

"That was just two seconds.. I'm a bit afraid of how long that lasted," Austin said, not realizing he had stepped onto the stage.

"How long what lasted?" Zayn questioned, slowly making his way torwards the two of them. Harry was watching from a distance. He could hear everything they were saying.

"Louis and Ally were-" Liam slapped Austin's shoulder with his palm. "Having an argument." Austin spoke fast.

"About what?" Harry asked, they all three reared their heads back at him.

"My new.. setlist," Austin second guessed himself. "They'll be back in a few minutes."

"Can't rehearse without Louis," Liam added. "Or Niall.. Where is the bloke anyways?"

"The bus," Harry had confusion in his voice. "Why does Louis care about Moon's set-list?"

"Cause he cares _a lot_ about Austin and Ally," Liam replied. "_A lot.. _A bit too much."

"Okay?"

With that the both left Harry and Zayn's presence.

…

"What the crap was that?" Austin smacked Liam's shoulder.

"A terrible acting job," Liam stated. "And yours wasn't so grand either." He mimicked Austin's gesture. "Why don't we just tell them what we saw?"

"Cause you said not to," Austin turned on his heel as he headed to his dressing room.

"Idiot.." Liam mumbled.

…

"Good evening, Chicago!" Louis yelled through his mic. The fans roared in response. He let out a joyful laugh.

They had already performed four songs. The audience was fired up. And all the boys were feeding off their energy. Acting rambunctious, pulling each other's legs. But Louis.. well he was feeding off _someone else. _

"Aren't the boys just doing marvelous tonight?" Ally asked Austin. She sounded as if she was in a trance.

"Yeah, I guess. But I did pretty well myself," he pulled his jacket tighter around his shoulders. "They've only song four,five songs."

"I know. But there's something different about them tonight," she smiled in thought.

"Ally, they sound the same every night."

"Gosh, Austin. Let someone compliment another without questioning." She retorted. She sat on the couch that was only milimeters away. "So how has your day been?''

"Okay.." Austin replied. "At one point I was a bit disturbed."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw two people kissing.. and those two people were close friends of mine," he mumbled the last part.

"What?" Ally yelled. "Who was it?"

"Oh my God, Ally! Why are you being so difficult?" Austin replied, throwing his hands in the air in question. "Liam and I almost walked in on you and Louis.."

"You did what?" She walked near him. As she got closer, he stepped back; until he was backed up against the wall. "You idiot!"

"Liam did it too.." he trailed off.

"And that justifies it?!"

"No.. But we can't help it. It was completely unexpected," she got in his face, "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. Just don't tell _anyone_," Ally calmed down.

"Yes ma'am," he answered sarcastically.

They enjoyed the rest of the concert.. well, up until one segment.

It was two-fourths into the performance. The fans were fired up. Just as they had been the whole concert.

"It's about that time, lads.." Liam said through the mic.

"And what may _that_ be, Liam?" Louis asked, with fake intent.

"Twitter questions!" Liam exclaimed with exaggerated excitement.

"That was so unnessacary," Louis shook his head.

The first question popped upon the huge screen behind them. The whole arena went silent. A few gasps were heard before the silence.

Why was this question picked? And why was it asked?

The guys all stared at Louis as Louis looked down at Ally, who had come out to the VIP section beside the stage. Both of their facial expressions showed perplexity.

The question read:

"_Louis, who were_ _kissing on the bus earlier?" _

**A/N: Whattttttttt is goinggg onnn. **

**Well, this kinda sucked. It was another one of those fillers that y'all love. So, yeah,. **

**BUT IT ALL LEADS TO THE MAIN IDEA OF THE WHOLE STORY. HAHAHAHA **

**Will Louis hide it? Will he deny he ever kissed Ally?**

**Will he say he did so? And what will Harry's reaction be? **

**Once again, I misdid the whole Harry jerk thing. I SWARE ITS NEXT CHAPTER. SO SORRY. **

**Hopefully, I can get Chapter 11 done soon. That will be a long one. **

**HAVE A GOOD DAY. **

**Kayla xx**


	11. Chapter 11

The guys all stared at Louis as Louis looked down at Ally, who had come out to the VIP section beside the stage. Both of their facial expressions showed perplexity.

The question read:

"Louis, who were kissing on the bus earlier?"

Every eye was focused on Louis. Every fan, every staff member, every lad of the One Direction group. Even Ally's eyes were on Louis'. Of course, Louis' were on Ally's as well. He stood at the left end of the stage, in which was closest to Ally. He was biting his lip, almost breaking skin. He didn't looked freaked. But he didn't look calm either. He appeared to be decisive.

Liam took a glance back at Harry. He stood firmly in the center of the stage. His eyes were on Louis. And only Louis. Everything else showed a blur. He didn't notice the eerie silence around him. His eyes were filled with immense intent. And nothing but that. Liam reared his head back to Louis as he heard him take a breath to speak.

Louis looked up from Ally, who had just given him the acknowledgment to go on and tell the audience and the lads about the events of earlier in the day. He let out a smile as he began to speak. "Do you really want to know?" The fans lit up again. The screaming was almost ear-piercing. He continued, "You remember Moon right?" They repeated their previous gestures.

"He has a beautiful partner. And her name is Ally Dawson-"

"Stop babbling and tell us who the girl was!" Niall interrupted him.

"I just did!" Louis laughed. "It was Ally." Just when you thought the screaming couldn't have gotten louder, it did. Louis stepped back, as if a large wind had just blown him over.

Niall dramatically gasped. "No way?"

Liam took another glance at Harry. His eyes had become sullen. His shoulders sunk. And a large frown covered his face. Louis began to speak again.

"Yeah.. and if you're using technical terms, you could say we're kind of a couple now," he was grinning ear to ear. The screams were enormous.

Harry's emotions turned again; but this time to anger. It was the kind of anger you get that literally, you can't hold in. You don't even realize what is around you.

He threw his empty water bottle, forcefully, on the stage; causing all the boys to turn their heads to him. Don't think the fans didn't see it either. He took one large step towards Louis before shutting his mic off.

"Bloody hell, Lou?" Harry yelled as he quickened his steps.

"What'd I do?"

''Ally? You're freakin' dating Ally Dawson. The girl I've been talking to you about for a month?!" He was almost in his face, he was that close.

"It's not my fault. You could've asked her when you had the chance, but no. You didn't even speak to her," Louis retorted. Anger filled Harry's eyes.

"Shut up," he shoved Louis away from him. He instantly regretted it.

"Really, Harry?" He charged back at him. "You're going to treat the one who has been loyal to you for three years like crap, huh?" He was directly in his face.

"Dating the one whom I fancy isn't loyal!" Harry yelled. They could have maybe thrown a few punches, if it wasn't for Liam coming in between them, pulling them away from another.

"Don't do this here! You're fans are right in front of you," Liam had nothing but anger in his tone. All three reared their heads back to the audience. It wasn't silent. But the fans they could see, they had hurt, shock, and heartbreak in their expressions.

…

The remains of the performance weren't bright. They weren't fun. They weren't wild. It was just the lads singing, just like they were supposed to. Not one member on that stage spoke a word to another. Louis and Harry stood on the opposite sides of the stage.

The said their goodbyes as their final song "What Makes You Beautiful" had it's final chord played. The fans cheered. Yet, they all will remember what went on just an hour earlier.

As they entered the backstage area, Harry immediately turned on his heel; walking to the dressing room alone. Louis followed him.

"What the heck is wrong with you? Louis yelled, slamming the entrance door behind him.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" He retorted.

"I have done nothing. You're in the in the wrong here!"

"Well, I've done nothing."

"You've done nothing," Louis laughed sarcastically. "You're becoming a jerk, Harry. And I don't like it. You're rubbing off on the whole band, now look where you've got us, mostly yourself."His face was red with anger. "I think it would be best if," he paused. "You just left."

"Left?" Harry began,yelling. "I am a part of this band too. And you're not in charge."

"But you have become a threat to my best mates and my girlfriend-"

"You two haven't been together twelve hours," he added sullenly.

"She's my girlfriend, deal with it," Louis replied firmly.

"You know what, Lou? You've changed a lot since the X-Factor. And now that I think about it, maybe I don't want to stay. I'll be leaving in the morning. Give the_ other _lads my love." With that statement, he walked out the door. He kept his head forward, not looking at anyone who was looking at him.

Niall began to speak to him, but he retained himself from doing so, considering he had no acknowledgement from Harry whatsoever.

Yet, he was oblivious to the fact that Harry had just _quit the band._

**A/N: ASDFGHJKL. WHAT?**

**Once again, this all goes into the major story plot. **

**SO, nothing from last chapter. Yeah, don't worry, I knew it sucked as soon as I began. But this one I feel like is much better.**

**HARRY QUIT?! DID YOU SEE THAT COMING? But I foresee another filler next chapter. Kinda maybe sorta. Then the next chapter is where it gets a bit crazy. **

**I think this'll have 16 plot chapters, then a 2 chapter conclusion? Does this make sense. I'm not planning on a sequel. I'll probably write an epilogue, unless you guys want to see a six chapter story on the victorious couple. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. **

**MY chapters arent as long as they used to be. Since I'm not in first person, there isn't much I can do. **

**Also, my other story "You Turned Around and You Stole My Heart" will be on hiatus until this story is complete. It's hard to write two stories at once. **

** HAVE A GREAT DAY! **

**Kayla xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**This is in first person now. I couldn't get the emotions of the plot from third.**

**carryon_. _**

_What do you mean he "quit?"_ I stood beside Louis. We walked close to each other, our hands touching. I was holding myself back from taking a grip on his. Yet, I didn't want to urge anything with him, considering the events of the past hour.

"He said he's leaving in the morning," he looked down at the sidewalk below. We were slowly maneuvering to our hotel. For one, it was twelve in the morning. We were tired.

"What even gave him the mindset? Nothing was ever done to him," I began, but Louis bit his lip. "This isn't my business. I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I love that you care," he showed me a brief smile as we turned a corner. I found it rather difficult, considering security was all around us, leading us to our destination. "I just don't know how I'll tell the lads. They'll be devastated."

"Harry is one to change his mind, isn't he?" Louis nodded. "Just give him time to sleep on it. He's mature enough to make this kind of decision. And what happened on stage tonight?"

"Nothing, really," I raised an eyebrow at his quick conclusion. "I swear, if I thought it was life changing, or threatening I would tell you." He pulled me into his body; holding me tightly.

The way he spoke, he sounded like he was restraining words that wanted to slip out. Like he was hiding it from me. I didn't ask him about it. If I said anything, I might be bringing back a painful recalling of previous emotions. I kept the questions inside.

I honestly was enjoying his embrace. The last time I had been held like this, was by Austin. But somehow, I didn't feel a large amount of affection for Louis. I didn't feel it with Liam. I felt a slight amount with Austin. Yet, oddly enough, the only person I felt a strong amount of affection for was the one whom I thought I had an extreme amount of hatred for.

_Harry_.

It didn't make a sense. Louis- the being who I thought the world of ever since I met him, the one I'm in a "relationship" with, is the one that I should feel the strongest amount of affection for. But I don't.

My heart is in one place, but my mind is in another.

I shook the thought out of my mind as we entered the hotel. He kept an arm tightly around my waist.

This thing called love. I can't handle it. But- I kinda like it.(1)

-/-

"Louis, please just listen to me."

"I thought you were different Ally," Louis replied angrily.

"Different?"

"Not a promiscuous girl, who can't stick with one guy," He stated sarcastically. He turned on his heel, walking towards his bedroom door.

"All I said was I had stronger feelings for Harry!" I followed him, not letting him end the conversation.

"Exactly!"

"That's not 'promiscuous.' I've felt that way since the start, and you knew that," I spoke firmly. I took a grip on his fingers. "I want to be with you, Louis. Harry isn't even in the picture now."

"I'll trust you on that," he smiled, clasping his palm one mine. He swayed it in one direction, then went in another. "But could you talk to him."

I was taken back by his request. Out of all people, he asked me. Harry's lost all of his respect for me, more than likely.

"There's no point, Louis,'' I sighed. "He's not going to listen to me. Get Liam to do it."

"I am trying to refrain from telling the lads. It's too early to say anything."

"I'll try. In the morning."

With that he smiled and pulled me close. By his actions, I could tell he was upset.

His strength shined like a star though.

-/-

My eyes stung from need of sleep. My eyelids hung heavily over my pupils. Why am I even doing this?

I slipped a simple t-shirt on, pulling jeans over my small legs. I was attempting to multitask; basically speed walking to the door whilst throwing my hair in a messy bun. It's not like I'm trying to impress anyone.

Harry's suite was just across the hall. He had requested to be close to Louis. Yet, he had no expectations of me sharing that room with Lou. I'm going to take a guess he wasn't thrilled.

I lightly tapped on the wood door. It wasn't but five seconds until a tall figure approached the door.

"What do you want, Ally?" Harry spoke intensely. His eyes and voice showed immense irritation.

"I need to talk to you," my voice was scratchy and soft, considering those were the first words I had spoken all morning,

"Listen, my flight for London leaves in three hours. I've got to leave soon. Plus, I thought I'd shown you I'm not speaking to you," he attempted to close the door in my face. I stopped it with my hand.

"Harry, I had done nothing to you," I stood as close to him as I could.

"Nothing?" His voice rose. "You're dating my best mate, Ally."

"It's been a day.." I mumbled, he raised an eyebrow. "If you're going to yell at me, lets go in the room." He fully opened the door, allowing me to enter the room. The door slammed behind us.

"What's your purpose, Ally? Did Louis send you to talk sense in to me?"

"Harry!" I began yelling. "Your 'best mates' are counting on you. Your fans are counting on you. I'm counting on you.." I trailed off.

"You have no reason to. I'm just a badass anyways," he turned in the other direction. He turned to face the television. The news was doing a story on thieves roaming the streets of downtown Chicago,

"Yes I do. If you leave, I'll end up heartbroken because a part of my heart is gone!" My voice got higher, steady tears flowed down my cheeks. "I don't love many people. My dad, and Austin are the only men I trust. This summer, I have began to trust you lads. Maybe even love you, like I love Austin." His face showed sympathetic intent as I took a few breaths.

"I feel different about you, Harry. I feel affection towards you. If you leave.. I just.." His facial expressions changed back to firm and solemn.

"I have to leave. I'm sorry," he zipped his suitcase

"I just need air," I walked towards the door before I felt Harry's palm wrap around my wrist.

"Don't.. go out there,"

"Why not?" I tried to pull away, but his grip was tight.

"It's not a safe idea to roam. Those thieves sound lethal," he spoke softly.

"I can handle myself. I'm not a baby. I'm not gonna get strangled."

_"They have knives, Ally,_" his voice dropped an octave.

My breath shook as I sighed. "I'm fine."

...

The breeze from Lake Michigan blew in my face. It was nice and cool. I could feel my hair flying above my shoulders. The moment seemed perfect. Too perfect.

I was stopped. Abruptly stopped. I felt my hands become clasped together. I was unable to undo them. Someone's fingers were around my wrist.

"You got any money, beautiful?" The voice sounded young, clean, and masculine. It was directly in my ear.

"N-no," my voice shook along with my body.

"You lying to me?" I heard him pull something from his pocket.

"I s-swear. You can check my p-pockets."

In a matter of a millisecond, a silver object is pulled to my throat. It's blade shining from the sunlight. In the same second, I hear an urgent voice yelling. He was running. The voice was deep, familiar, and British.

"Hey! You better not touch my girl."

_It was Harry_**.**

(**1)I WILL GIVE ANYONE A SHOUTOUT WHO CAN NAME THE SONG THESE LYRICS ARE FROM. Haha. But I'll tell you in the next chapter. Some of you may be to young to recognize them.**

**But d'aww. He called Ally "my girl!" **

**But fair reminder, that everything I write has a meaning and purpose for the story. It might be a bit vague but who cares.**

**Hope you liked it; and I'm actually almost done with Chapter 13. YOU GUYS WILL LOVE IT, **

**AND ALLY WON'T BE SLUTTY LIKE SHE WAS IN MY OTHER STORY. LIKE I SAID, THIS HAS A PURPOSE.**

**HAVE A NICE DAY.**

**Kayla xx **


	13. Chapter 13

_In a matter of a millisecond, a silver object is pulled to my throat. It's blade shining from the sunlight. In the same second, I hear an urgent voice yelling. He was running. The voice was deep, familiar, and British._

_"Hey! You better not touch my girl."_

_It was Harry._

The hands were ripped away from my wrist. The blade came close, but didn't touch. I fell onto my knees. I let out a small whimper as I felt my skin rip along with my jeans.

"Ally, get up!" I heard Harry yell, as he had been blocking the males punches and swipes of the blade. "Call the police and get out of here-" his words were stopped by a punch in the mouth. He yelped in pain, but managed to return the favor with an even harder force.

"Don't let her!" The male moved his head back, talking to his partner. I felt my hands tied manually behind my back. Am I that weak?

I had to witness the fist fight in front of my eyes. Harry'd get slammed in the face, but he would come back with an even harder punch. The male swiped his blade at Harry, but missed most times. Except one time.

The blade skimmed Harry's bare temple. He screamed. He didn't yelp. He didn't wince. He screamed at the top of his lungs. He reared his head down, trying to get used to the burning sensation. Blood bled down his cheeks.

He was infuriated. He pinned the male against the brick wall. Harry's strength held him above the ground.

"You don't touch her, okay?" He clenched his teeth. "She remains unharmed." He looked over to the male holding onto my hands. "You better let go!" He did so.

"Untouched. Or I will _pulverize_ you and your friend over here." The male was petrified. Only nodding and letting out breathy okays. He shoved him away. The two males ran.

"Ally!" Harry ran to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you?" I examined his face. Both eyes were swelled up. Almost shut. His top lip was busted and bleeding. His bottom was swollen.

And then I look at the gash oh his forehead. It was at least two inches long and a quarter of an inch deep. It was filled with blood. It was streaming down his face and onto his white v-neck.

"No. You're not," my lips started to quiver. "I should've listened to you."

He pulled me into his chest. He held me tightly as I sobbed into his shirt. "You s-saved my life. He was no doubt about to slit my throat." He pulled me in.

"Don't think about that. Please don't even _remind_ me," he pulled away. He gave a genuine smile. I gave him one back.

All of the sudden I heard a sound. It was the same sound Harry had made, just as he was approaching the scene. Someone was charging in our direction. I looked over his shoulder, to see the same male running with his knife above his ear.

"Harry, look out!"

He turned his left shoulder just in time.

Directly in front of me, I witnessed Harry Styles arm get sliced by a blade of 6 inches long and one-half inches wide. He yelled loudly. It was an agonizing cry of pain. He got a punch in the ribcage as he fell to the ground.

"And you thought I wasn't handy with this.." The male laughed as he ran a corner.

I looked down to see Harry sprawled out on the concrete. His wounded shoulder stretched out, leaving a puddle of blood under it. His chest was rising rapidly as he couldn't get a breath. He put his healthy arm over his chest. He was crying.

I quickly knelt next to him. He looked at me.

His eyes were tear filled. They were filled with pain, as well as his lips.

"Everything's going to be okay," I assured him. Though I wasn't so sure myself. I tried to keep myself calm, even though the sight was making me squeamish. He took hold of my hand and squeezed it, trying block the pain away.

I pulled my phone out, immediately dialing 911.

_"What's your emergency?"_

_"My friend was just cut by a knife. His shoulder is bleeding nonstop and he's having trouble breathing."_

_"We'll send help right away. Where are you?"_

_"Right beside Hotel Cass, downtown Chicago."_

Harry's breath intakes were getting shorter and less frequent. He was still screaming.

_Louis. Call Louis!_ Harry said through gasps. I did what he asked. I didn't need to question anything he requested.

"Morning," Louis spoke groggily.

"Wake the lads up now! Come in front of the hotel. Your best mate is dying.." I look down to see Harry looking at me innocently.

"How?! What happened?'' His voice raised.

My voice cracked. "I don't want to talk about it just get down here."

He hung up.

I knew Harry was dying. The way he was breathing, and his face color, it was more than obvious.

It's my job now of encouraging him to fight it. I have to keep him alive. After all, I owe it to him. He saved me just a few minutes ago.

Occasionally, he would shut his eyes and he'd get peaceful and relaxed. I either slapped his cheek or yelled in his ear.

A crowd of people were watching from a distance. A few looked sickened and I even saw a few teenage girls shocked and crying. _Of course_. Harry Styles is bleeding to death in front of their eyes.

I turned back to Harry. His eyes showed the same smile he had on his lips.

"I know I'm dying, Ally," he voice whispered rasping. "And I'm not going to be able to take it much longer.." His voice was so low in volume, they were almost unheard. "Come here." That took all his might.

I leaned in as he moved his lips to my ear. "I love you.. and I want you to know that before I go. Please make Louis.. happy." He shut his eyes.

"No, no, no. Harry," I cried out. I saw Louis running out the front door. Liam, Niall, and Zayn followed. Almost right after, the paramedics arrived.

_They all were too late._

No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. WHY? WHY? WHY?

WHAT DO I SAY WITHOUT SPOILING ANYTHING?!

nothing. Bye guys.

Kayla xx


	14. Hiatus

As you may know, my story, You Turned Around, and You Stole My Heart was deleted off this site.

I will not accept that.

I will be reposting that story soon. But, I am rewriting the chapters to make the grammatically correct. Maybe improve the story plot, so that Ally and Liam weren't so rushed.

On that note, this story will be on hiatus as I try to resume what I had of You Turned Around, and You Stole My Heart.

BUT I BEG YOU TO READ THAT STORY. Ive lost everything I had on that. So, please, please help me!

Love You guys! And I hope I can put my faith in you.

Kayla xx


End file.
